Cheers: Year 5
by DreamerGirl2245
Summary: Classic Veela/Mate story. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy bond over a broken piece of the Mirror of Erised. Pre-coming into inheritance. Warnings inside. Will be a series. Summery sucks. Next book will be better because I will have a Veela to work with. I just need Sirius to still be alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Dumbledore bashing**

**Good Snape**

**Ron and Ginny bashing**

**Hermione/Slytherin**

**Harry/Draco**

**Sirius/Snape**

**Snape/Lily friendship**

**James bashing**

* * *

"Harry where are you going?" Harry turned around as the soft voice of Hermione Granger questioned him from the common room couch.

"Can't sleep. I'm going for a walk." Harry explained as he turned back toward the portrait hole.  
"Harry, you have a quidditch match tomorrow. You should be sleeping." Harry didn't reply but slipped out of the common room.  
He walked down to the greenhouses and sat between the first year green house and the stone wall behind it. He pulled a small shard of glass out of his pocket before magically expanding it to the size of the mirror it was from and propped it against the green house. It was a piece of the mirror of Erised. Dumbledore had given it to him in first year figuring a small piece couldn't do him much harm. So he sat at looked.  
"I never saw you saw one to sit in the dark and admire yourself in a mirror Potter." Of course Draco Malfoy would come and ruin this stolen moment of peace.  
"Buzz off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." Malfoy did not buzz off. He came and joined Harry by the wall.  
"Why are behind the green house in the middle of the night, Harry?" he asked sounding generally worried.  
"You aren't going to leave me alone until I tell you are you?" Draco smirked and confirmed no, he wouldn't.  
"In my first year I found the Mirror of Erised. It showed you your greatest desire when you stand right in front of it. Dumbledore smashed it but let me keep a small piece. I expanded it." Harry explained in short turning back to the mirror. It was silent for a moment.  
"What do you see, Harry? What do you see that sends you to the green houses at midnight before the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match?" Harry considered making something up but decided to tell half the truth.  
"I see my mum and dad. I see myself, older. I have a family of my own with…someone. With my parents are with Cedric, he's alive still." The fifteen year old said. He stood up and pulled Draco to the mirror. Draco gasped.  
"What? What do you see Draco?" Draco wasn't thinking straight enough to lie.  
"My parent are hugging me and smiling. There is dark headed Gryffindor there with kids running around. There is also a tomb stone with Tom Riddle on it." He blushed and turned to the also blushing Gryffindor.  
"Why do you want He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named dead?" Harry asked sitting on the ground while Draco kept his eyes on the mirror.  
"Because he's ruining my family and my future." Again silence rang.  
"Who is the Gryffindor?" Harry asked shyly and out of character. Draco smiled.  
"Who's in yours?" He challenged.  
"I thought you hated me." Harry pointed out.  
"That's because you were supposed to. Everyone is. My father paid to have the Sorting Hat put under _Imperious_. I'm actually more Ravenclawish when left alone." He admitted taking a seat by Harry.  
"You're just as controlled by your Father as I am by Dumbledore. I _should _be in Slytherin but _Ronald _convinced my innocent first-year self to ask for Gryffindor." Draco looked surprised but his tone and use of Ron's given name. Noticing the time on his watch Harry returned the mirror to its real size.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Draco." Harry went to walk off.  
"Wait! It's not fair that you know I fancy you and me not know who you fancy." Draco protested at his paused form.  
"Blonde, male , Slytherin-should-be-Ravenclaw. You do the math." He chimed before running to the castle.

* * *

"Come on Harry you are past being nervous about Slytherin. We never lose." Ron said trying to get Harry to eat the next morning.  
Harry wasn't nervous about the match. He was thinking about the events of the night before. What if Malfoy had just been messing with him? Harry figured he would let Malfoy come to him. Either to mock him or not. The sound of owls stopped his thoughts and a brown barn owl landed in front of him. It had a simple folded piece of parchment and written on the front in girlish writing it said _Do Not Read at Table_ only it said it backwards. Harry then knew who it was from and quickly shoved it in his pocket and resisted the urge to turn around to look at the Slytherin table.  
"Harry what was that?" Hermione asked looking up from her book.  
"Nothing. I'm going to head down to the pitch now." Harry quickly left to Great Hall.

* * *

_Harry,_

_I wasn't messing with you. I'm a Veela. Of I will be on my 16__th__ birthday. The Veela queen already told me that you will be my mate.  
On the count of us being the same gender. I hear this is looked down upon in the Muggle world but due to magical creature blood it is a normal thing in the Wizard community. Ask Sirius to tell you him story. You might find it enjoyable.  
Anyway, sorry if you read this before the match, I know it's a lot to take in._

_Cheers,  
Draco _

Harry stood there staring at the letter until he remembered he had to go play against this Veela in a few minutes.

* * *

The match was going the same as any other Slytherin/Gryffindor match. Minus insults from Draco. The seekers were high above the pitch scanning for the snitch.

"Harry! Duck!" Harry heard the voice of Draco call to him. He did and a bludger soared right where his head had just been. Harry turned to see the Slytherin's better beater fly off fuming.  
"Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter, ducked to avoid that bludger at last second. How did he even know it was coming at him?" the amazed voice of Lee Jordan reached their ears.  
"Thanks, Draco." Harry said as the seeker in question flew over to them.  
"And for some reason the two seekers seem to be having a chat up there." Lee Jordan was ignored.  
"Well, I couldn't have you joining your house ghost now could I?" Draco teased.  
"For some reason I feel like you should be trying to hex me right now." Harry shot back.  
"Do they not see the snitch? It's right there!" The seeker's heads shot around until Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the snitch from by Draco's ear. The blonde groaned.  
"We are never going to hear the end of that." He pointed out.  
"People will be too distracted by why we didn't kill each other, now I have an after party to attend. Cheers!"


	2. Chapter 2

"…and it was right by Malfoy's ear and then, swoosh! Harry just snatched it." Ginny Weasley-who had too much spiked punch-stood on a table in the common room and retold the story as loud as she could. Harry cast a wishful glance at the portrait hole and Hermione saw this. She tilted her head in that direction.  
"I'll cover for you." As she mouthed the words Harry got up and snuck out the door.  
He sat at the base of a tree by the lake and took a deep breath, He enjoyed moments when silence was the only one with him. He glanced up and the stars and had the memory of Sirius Black flying away. He smiled and decided to write the letter he'd come out here to write.

_Sirius,_

_A lot has happened since I last wrote you.  
We had our match against Slytherin today. WE beat them. The snitch was right by Draco _(he paused and scratched the name out) _Malfoy's ear.  
Lessons have been going good and Professor Snape has even offered to help me with potions.  
I've decided that I'm not quite sure I'd like to be an auror anymore. I think that when You-Know-Who is done with I'll be ready to just lead a simple life. I think I've decided I'd like to be a healer. I'm missing some of the classes I need but Poppy said I can help her out in the hospital wing and that will make up for it. What do you think?  
You know how I told you about Draco earlier? Well, we're kind of friends now. I know you don't like him but he's changed. Anyway, I can't wait to hear back and I also wanted to know if you had plans over Christmas holiday. _

_-Harry_

That done the folded it and put it in his pocket for later when he could get to Hedwig.  
"Mine telling me why the fine Gryffindor seeker is out by the lake alone while his friends have a party for him in the common room?" Harry turned to see Draco sit beside him.  
"I fear for myself when Ginny Weasley gets drunk. Why aren't you in the snake pit?"Harry asked as he gazed across the lake.  
"I've been banished," Draco said with a smile, "for saving your brains, not hexing you, and letting you get the snitch. There was like a trial and everything." Harry turned to him in shock.  
"So you just have to stay out here?" Draco nodded.  
"Hey, Harry, what's your favorite color?" Draco asked putting his elbows and his knees and his chin on his folded hands.  
"A question for a question?" Harry asked to confirm. Draco nodded.  
And so the questioning commenced.

* * *

Harry glanced at his watch and stood up.

"Well, I'm off to the Tower." Harry said. Draco stood up and gave him a half smile.  
"I guess I'm off to see if my godfather will let me crash on his couch." Harry shook his head.  
"Nope, you were banished because of me. It's two in the morning so all the Gryffindors are passed out drunk or just normal passed out. I know for a fact there is no rule against it unless you're a girl and didn't tell me so you will be staying in the lion's den tonight my friend!" He proceeded to drag the protesting Slytherin t the Gryffindor common room.

The Fat Lady gave Harry a look. But let him in after the password was given.  
"Please be careful not to step of the passed out lions and enjoy your complementary stay at Tower de Gryffindor." Harry said before leading Draco to his dorm.

* * *

"Harry?" the quite whisper of the Slytherin was just barley hear above Ron's snoring.

"Wha-?" The half asleep head of brown hair pecked up from under the blanket and rubbed his eyes with the hem of his green tee shirt.  
"I'm leaving before anyone wakes up." Draco whispered,  
"What time is it?" Harry asked pointed to his glasses which Draco handed him from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Like five in the morning." Harry groaned.  
"Hermione will be awake and reading in the common room but you can get past her. I'll come with you." Harry got up and pulled on socks and shoes.  
"Harry you're wearing my house colors." Harry was indeed wearing gray sweatpants with his tee shirt. He laughed before leaving Draco down the stairs. A few moments later and Draco was waving good-bye and on his way to the library.  
"Harry why was Malfoy in your dorm?" Hermione asked pecking over the top of her book.

* * *

"Well, Ronald you should have known better than to get drunk." Hermione scolded. Most of the Gryffindors-including the 1-3 years who had been sent to bed before the drinks where spiked-were very hung over. Harry hid his eye roll before getting up from the table, saying goodbye to Hermione, and heading to the hospital wing for a few hours.

* * *

"Harry, dear I've got to run to St. Mundungo's, there's been another attack, can you hold down fort here?" she was in a hurry to go help.

"Of course, the people here aren't so bad and there are no lessons or matches. I'll be able to manage." Harry promised.  
"Thank you my dear, don't forget Collin's potion. You know where I keep them." And with that she vanished.  
There were only two people here at the time being. Collin Creevly had a potion's accident which resulted in him turning purple and there was a young Ravenclaw girl with Wizard's Flu. (Muggle flu but magic resistant) Harry sent an elf for their lunches and put the potions for each on their trays before giving them to the patients.  
Hermione chose that moment to drag a bloody Ron into the wing.  
"Bloody hell Hermione! Put him right here." Harry said pointing to a bed away from the Ravenclaw. At that moment Draco came in with his hands to his face and blood slipping between his fingers.  
"Poppy isn't here. Go sit in that bed and hold on a minute. Why happened?" Harry demanded.  
"Ron and Draco had a go at it by the lake. Draco said he knew you better than Ron after Ron provoked him about the match. Ron swung the first fist." Hermione said sitting in one of the chairs. Harry rolled his eyes and went to Ron.  
"Hermione could you try to stop Draco's bleeding for a second? _Episky. Tergeo."_ A small but and I spilt lip left. He'd have a shiner. Nothing to be done about that.  
"Go on Ron. Go with him 'Mione, please." He turned to Draco. Draco moved his hand.  
"_Episky, Tergeo, Reparo maxilla_**(1)**_." _Harry rushed to get a blood replenishing potion.  
"Drink this. You are staying for the night so you might as well get comfortable." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
"Why? I'm fine now." Draco protested.  
"Mr. Malfoy I don't think you realized how much blood was streaming from you face. I think you'll find if you try to stand lovely spots will fill you vision." Draco winced at the use of his last name. Harry leaned toward him and whispered quietly, "Besides, I can't leave until Poppy returns and I'm not letting you out of my sight until Ronald ends his seething."  
"You, Harry Potter, will be the death of me." He said as Harry stood back straight.

* * *

Madam Pomfery returned an hour before sun down.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ronald Weasley had a disagreement. Ronald swung the first hit. He had a split lip, minor cuts, and a black eye. I healed him and sent him on his way with Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy had a fractured jaw, broken nose, and notable blood loss. I healed those and gave him a potion. I kept him for observation until you could get here and give the green light to let him leave." Draco blinked in surprise at the mature air around the Gryffindor when he gave his short report. He took his volunteering seriously.  
"Thank you Harry. How long ago was the potion given?" She asked him.  
"About three hours." Harry confirmed. "In that time, he's regained some color and managed some lunch." Madam Pomfery nodded and turned to Draco.  
"You're free to go to dinner but go right to bed after or take it easy. Come see me if you feel dizzy or get fuzzy vision. Harry you go with him." The boys nodded and headed for the door.  
"Thank you, Harry." Draco said as they walked toward the Great Hall.  
"Anytime. Sorry I made you stay so long." Harry replied.  
"It was for the best," Draco seemed to hesitate, "Harry will consider coming with me to Hogsmead tomorrow**(2)**?" Harry blushed.  
"Of course. But I warn you now, funny looks are bond to come. The Prophet may even be called." Harry said and eyes turned to look as they walked into dinner late. They gave each other a final glance before rushing to their respective tables.

* * *

**(1) Poppy taught Harry this. It's Latin for 'Mend Jawbone' according to Google translate.**

**(2) In my world to make up for missed trips every Saturday students are free to fgo to Hogsmead if they return before dinner. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N./ This is shorter than I planned and really less uneventful. A bit of a filler. There is one important event that happens and one note at the end that you'll be very confused without.**

* * *

"What did I miss?" Harry asked sitting by Hermione while Ron was sitting by himself a few seats down.

"Ron said you should have let Malfoy bleed to death. I told him that wasn't a good thing to say and he slapped me. Fred and George shunned him from Gryffindor and wrote to their mum." Harry blinked in shock.  
"He hit you in the middle of the Great Hall? I'll kill him. " Hermione had to put a hand of him shoulder to stop him from getting up.  
"He's already almost been killed for it. The teachers stopped him though." Hermione seemed to involuntarily glance toward Adrian Pucey.**(1) **Harry smirked at her and elbowed her in the arm.  
"Do we have a crush now Ms. Granger?" Harry asked her with a teasing smile.  
"If you must know, we are going to Hogsmead tomorrow. I'm sorry to leave you alone with Ronald though." Hermione said biting her lip.  
"Not just a Slytherin, a seventh year Slytherin. And actually I won't be alone with Ronald. I happen to have other friends." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest faking offence.  
"Oh so Malfoy finally grew a pair and asked you out?" Harry began to choke on pumpkin juice.  
"Hermione! Are you trying to kill me?" He asked after he was able to speak again.  
"Please, Harry you've liked him since the summer, and I see the way he looks at you." She tilted her head at the Slytherin table. Harry looked over and Draco gave him a small smile before turning to-with the infamous Malfoy mask- say something to Pansy Parkinson that made her blink in surprise.  
"See Harry, no Malfoy mask for you." She then went back to eating dinner.

* * *

Hermione and Harry decided to go see Hagrid after dinner. They were chatting about Hermione's latest book when the sound of Dean Thomas' voice by the lake reached their ears.

"So, what spell you'd have to put Harry under to save your face Malfoy?" Harry turned at the use of Draco name. They saw Draco roll his eyes and continue past Dean, and Seamus.  
"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Seamus grabbed the back of Draco's robe and Seamus disarmed him as he's pulled his wand. Harry started over to them.  
"Harry!" Hermione set off after him.  
"Dean, Seamus! Lay off!" Harry had arrived by them.  
"About time Potter. We were wondering when that spell would kick in and you'd show up to save this worthless git." Dean blinked as a wand was now pointing at his chest.  
"I am not under a spell." Harry hissed at him.  
"Harry, he's not worth it." Draco said in a warning tone.  
"Besides, Potter, I happen to have a wand at your _friend's_ head." Seamus wanted Potter to lower his wand and figured this was the best way to do so. Harry glanced over and was met with Draco's Malfoy Mask as Seamus' wand was stabbing into his temple.  
Harry slowly lowered his wand and the wayward Gryffindor back way away from the angry boy-who-lived.  
"You know, we still need to teach the death eater spawn a lesson." Seamus drawled. Something clicked then.  
"So tell me, who are you really?" Harry knew his fellow Gryffindors hated Malfoy but they wouldn't take it this far. It seemed to be lovely timing because at that moment 'Seamus' began getting longer red hair. The person pretending to Seamus gasped and turned to run toward the castle. Draco fell to his knee and began searching for his wand. Hermione chose that minute to show up with Draco's wand in hand.  
"It was Ginny and Parkinson."

* * *

_Harry,_

_I'm glad to hear about you winning your match. I always knew you would be a great seeker.  
I'm also glad that you and Draco are getting along. I'm glad you are getting _(hear there was a scribble mark) _Professor Snape's help. I know he isn't your favorite person in the world but I think that's because you look so much like your father.  
I think it's wonderful that you wish to be a healer. Did you know your mother also wanted to be a healer for a long time? Sadly her going into hiding and then death prevented this wish from happening.  
On a lighter note I do not have plans for the holidays. I know normally you go to the Weasley's or stay at Hogwarts, but I was thinking maybe you could come stay with me. It gets awful lonely here.  
_(Another scribble) _Snape wrote me and told me that you found out that you are a Veela's mate. He wouldn't tell me which Veela though only that he has not yet come into his inheritance. I have a similar story.  
I'll tell you it when I see you next. _

_-Padfoot_  
Harry smiled. He could easily guess what was under those scribbles. He'd have to remember to ask his Godfather about the dark headed potions master, although he wondered if he would show up in Sirius' story.  
"Writing to your French girlfriend, Harry?" Harry looked up from his seat in the library when the teasing voice of a certain blond reached his ears.  
"In your nightmares, Draco. It's my godfather. He wants me to visit over Christmas and I think he has a crush on Professor Snape." Harry explained.  
"What!? No way!" The Slytherin missed a glare sent his way as he lunged for the paper in Harry's hand. Harry held it out of his reach.  
"Nope." Harry said as the other boy pouted. Then to Harry's complete shock Draco kissed Harry. Harry stuttered for a minute before sighing in defeat and handing Draco the letter. The letter was quickly scanned.  
"Oh, so you let everyone you 'get along with' kiss you." Harry blushed and looked around to see if anyone had heard.  
"Well, it's not like I can be like, 'Yeah, you know Draco, the one I've been obsessed with since summer, well, he's not trying to kill me now?'" Harry got redder.  
"Obsessed?" Draco questioned looking a bit pleased.  
"Well, that's what Hermione said. I don't think I as that bad." Harry defended good naturedly.  
"I've been obsessed with you since Yule Ball and proved of it." Draco teased.  
"You're insane. Now, unlike perfect you, I have homework I should be working on." Harry turned back to his potions book.

* * *

"Harry where have you been?" Harry jumped when he hear Hermione's voice when he took of his cloak in the common room.

"Well, after the incident after dinner I went to the library to work on my essay for Snape, if you must know. I lost track of time." Harry said hoping you wouldn't question it.  
"The library? Harry you never stay in the library that long." Hermione said raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, I had to finish my essay there because I needed other books. Then I got a letter from Sirius while I was there so I read and replied to that, and Draco kept talking to me while I was trying to work so it took longer than I thought it was going to so it got later and then I was past curfew and now I'm talking to you." She looked at him doubtfully.  
"Madam Pince didn't send you back?" Harry rolled his eyes.  
"She was too happy about me being in the library and not hurting any books. Bloody hell, Hermione. I'm going to bed."

* * *

"So, am I invited to the wedding?" Harry asked as they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast before going to Hogsmead with the rest of the older years.

Hermione's head jerked toward him so fast that her hair slapped her face. She was quite a beat before she smirked at him.  
"Only if I'm invited to yours." She shot back.  
"What are we invited to?" Lavender Brown**(2)** asked as they had arrived at the Gryffindor table.  
"Hermione wedding." Harry said with a smirk at her. Their conversion ended as the owls came and everyone moved on to talking about their plans for the day.  
Soon it was time to go to Hogsmead.  
"And don't forget you promised to meet Adrian and me at the Three Broom Sticks for lunch." Hermione ranted before departing.  
"I won't forget," Harry saw Draco motion for him to go over to him, "cheers."

* * *

**(1) Slytherin Chaser. This would be his seventh year assumed by the fact he was on the team 1-5 year. He is one of the few who play fair and it is said-by JK Rowling when asked- he even took a stand against his house for their pureblood extremism. **

**(2) *Spoiler for Half-Blood Prince* This is Fifth year so it is before Ron dated her. I need Hermione to have friends and Ginny is out of the question because I hate her. So I decided to make Lavender less annoying. I could have warned you about her OOC but I just decided on it so…deal with it **


End file.
